A Mother's Eternal Lover
by Akatsukisgirl11
Summary: "Hey, Mother, Father. Is this a bad time? Because I can come back later if you want?" Post Game, Gaius x Female Avatar, tad bit of Lucina x Morgan


**A/N:** This is a little oneshot that I created during Mother's Day. A little late, but it was not forgotten. I suppose I should announce that present Morgan is named Marc so Morgan could keep his name. Hope it's as cute as I thought it was! =3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

* * *

"Come on Kiddo, you can do this. Just go up to your mother and give her those flowers. It's simple," a masculine tone whispered behind the wall to the kitchen, where Robin was doing some dishes. She had on a plain, white apron and her hair was tied up like she had just woken up. Gaius still found her beautiful as she placed the final dish in the cupboard and dried her hands off.

The tiny, orange-haired boy, probably about the age of five, stumbled over to his mother, clutching the clump of flowers in one hand while he used the other one to lightly tug on his mother's apron. He had a sheepish grin on his face by the time she turned to her son.

Robin pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear and bent down to her child's level. "What can I do for you, Marc?" she inquired with a warm smile grazing her lips. Gaius's heart pounded with pride as Marc briskly held up the baby's breath to Robin's face. He wasn't as excited as his older brother, Morgan, or the Morgan from the future, but he was a little replica of Morgan. He then had a gigantic grin on his face from viewing his mother, something that always seemed to happen with her. Not that he didn't love his father, he was just a mama's boy at heart.

Robin took the flowers from her son, sniffing them thoughtfully. "Baby's breath, huh? That means that you give these to those you love. I'm honored to accept these, Marc." She then held up her pointer finger before retrieving a vase and water to place the flowers in. After she finished, she bent down to Marc's size. "Thank you, Marc. Now give me a little kiss."

She giggled as her son's lips touched her cheek in a brisk fashion. His chubby hands clung to her clothes for dear life, then he was off, rushing to his father with a big grin on his face. Robin glanced up to catch her husband's intense stare on her form. She flashed him a warm, serene smile before Marc was chatting away.

"Daddy, I did it! I gave Mommy the flowers!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with joy.

He patted the child's head. "Great job, Kiddo. Now go have fun. I bet Mommy's pleased as well. I might as well sweeten her up some more..." He trailed off, gazing up at her, green eyes in contact with blue ones. Marc ran off to his room to read some of his mother's books, or attempt to. Gaius stood and walked to her in a slow movement, closing the space between them with a loving kiss on the forehead.

Robin laughed, her voice like bells to the thief's ears. "You missed, Gaius." He chuckled at her predictable words. "My lips are right here, awaiting you to take them." She took his hands, intertwining their fingers as she urged her lips against his. He happily obliged, bringing her in for a long, slow kiss. He was not hasty with her this time, instead letting her take the lead. The tactician wrapped her arms around Gaius's neck, parting for only a second before going in for more. Their noses bumped softly as the two continued to show their affections for each other. "You...taste...like...chocolate...my love..." she whispered, only making the taller male smirk.

He rested his hands on her waist, fingers softly massaging her hips as their foreheads rested against each other. "I know...We both have a sweet tooth." He gave her one last peck on her rosy lips before speaking more.

"You know how today's an important day for you?" She nodded, her head tilted in confusion at where he was going with this. "How you're a wonderful mother to Marc, and was one to Morgan even though he wasn't really our present child? Well, I thought about it and decided that you deserve a little something from the father of those children."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, glancing up at him with big, bold eyes. "I wouldn't be a mother without you. Only two can make a child, not just the mother," she stated. He ruffled her messy hair some.

"Yeah? I think so too, but I have all I could ever want from you, Morgan, and Marc. This is just a little trinket to show how much you mean to me, as a mother, as a wife, and as a friend." He ran a hand through one of the secret compartments of his outfit, causing the female to raise an eyebrow at him. He pulled out a budding, pure white rose from the concealed area, causing Robin to gasp in surprise. "For you, Bubbles."

Tears lined her eyes as he added., "This white rose stands for the giver's eternal love to the receiver. So pure, so new, so small, but will eventually grow into a beautiful love that will stick around forever. I suppose that this is a promise gift to you." He held up the rose to her, easily able to be in her grasp.

She stared at it for a second, taking it after holding their hands together with the rose in between. Trying to compose herself, she muttered, "Thank you, Gaius. This means a lot to me. I would be nothing without you."

He held her for a few minutes, just softly swaying back and forth with one another, content with the company of their significant other. Their eyes met again, Gaius wiping away a stray, happy tear that slid its way down her cheek. They shared another kiss, more passionate this time, just as another person spoke.

"Hey, Mother, Father. Is this a bad time? Because I can come back later if you want?" They turned their heads to see Morgan standing at the doorway with Lucina at his side. She was blushing profusely, recalling Morgan's antics that were almost similar to his father's meaningful gestures.

Robin parted from Gaius and went to her son, doting on him and his wife that was carrying a little bundle in her arms. Lucina and Morgan had also gotten busy, thus created a tinier version of the two, with blue hair like the princess's. The child was a little girl, with a face like her mother's, eyes like her father, and a more messier hair style like her father. She had equal traits of both parents, but inherited their curiosity and intelligence.

"It's great to see you again," Robin greeted as she hugged her child, then her daughter-in-law with gentleness. She was very careful of her granddaughter, who was fidgeting around like Marc had done when he was little.

"I've missed you so much, Mother," Morgan whispered, embracing Robin fondly. Lucina knew that he would release her when he was good and ready, so she walked into the quaint home, placing the tiny neonate on the couch. Gaius stepped closer to her, peering over her shoulder in curiosity.

"So this is the baby girl that you sent us letters about?" he inquired.

Lucina nodded. "Yes, this is she. This is your first time meeting her, correct?" He said a quick 'yes'. "Well, she is very tired from the trip, so she might sleep a bit." She glanced at her daughter, who was dozing off, her blue eyes struggling to keep hold of reality. Lucina smiled at the similar reaction that their baby had to Morgan when he's weary.

"She's cute. Reminds me a lot of how Marc appeared when he was born. Speaking of Marc, I should go get him to see his niece..." He went to his son's room, then brought the orange-haired child to the babe. "This is your niece, Marc. You are going to probably be great friends one day." Gaius took out a lollipop out of his cloak and held it out to the babe, getting it incredibly close.

"You better not do that, sir. It's not healthy for her at this young of an age," Lucina spoke, her body not even facing Gaius and Marc.

Marc chuckled. "My aunt got you." Gaius sighed at his son's affections to his future self's wife and went out to where Morgan and Robin were catching up with some tea. He abruptly stuck the lollipop in Morgan's mouth, causing both wife and son to give him an astounded look.

He gave them a shrug. "Your daughter wouldn't have my candy. I knew you would."

Robin giggled. "You know you could've gave me it. I would've accepted the sincerity in your gifts. Then again, you've spoiled me far too much today."

Gaius leaned closer to her, lips almost touching. "Oh really?" He took out a red lollipop in the shape of a heart. "Take all of my heart, Bubbles." She took it with a smirk.

"Then I shall take it, as long as you have full possession of me," she kissed his nose, causing Morgan to smile awkwardly.

He appreciated that his parents would stay together and love each other unconditionally, but it was still really foreign to witness his parents doing courtly things that he and Lucina partake in. "Yeah, I'm still in the room, Mother, Father. Do you mind keeping it to yourselves until tonight...when we're dead asleep...after Lucina puts our daughter to bed...?"

"I'll take it, Kiddo. Bubbles, you and I are going to have sweet, confections tonight." Robin smiled sheepishly. He only used that phrase when he was covering up something dirty that he wanted to say. Oh yeah, she was in for a night tonight. Between Gaius, their visitors, and Marc, she was going to be busy. And she liked it.


End file.
